


Angel of Mine

by JasnNCarly



Series: Michael and Steffy (Crossover series) [15]
Category: General Hospital, The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: Crossover Pairing, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2020-07-09 00:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Follows "The Other Side"





	Angel of Mine

“Michael! Hurry up. She’s going to kill you if you’re late!”  
  
“I know, Steffy. I know.” Michael pinched the phone between his shoulder and his ear, “I’m ten seconds away, but I had to find a freaking florist that had white lilies. Per _**her**_ request.”  
  
“Blondie, trust me, those flowers are going to be in the trashcan if you miss a single twirl.”  
  
“I got it. I got it. I’m parking the car now.”   
  
The day had nearly got away from him; first, the bike shop had more orders than it could really handle then Morgan’s gym had an issue that required a big brother’s input. Had it not been for a very expensive florist, he may have given up all together.  
  
Making an idiot out of himself, slamming a door open, he entered the stuffy building to have Josslyn immediately grab his arm (nearly knocking the large bouquet out of his arms), “You almost had a very expensive apology on your hands.”  
  
“Trust me, my wallet can’t afford one.”  
  
“Geez, did you get a big enough arrangement?” Josslyn didn’t allow him to fumble through an explanation, opening the auditorium door, “Just shut up. It’s already started.”   
  
Ushered through tight aisles of chairs which were far too small, Michael passed his glaring mother and uncle to take a seat beside his wife; her shoulders sank and eyes filled with relief.  
  
“Thank God, I didn’t want her stomping upstairs later.” Steffy took the flowers from his hands, replacing them with a digital camera, “You know how she gets.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I wasn’t going to miss this.” After a ‘shush’ from an angry couple nearby, he narrowed his eyes, ready to lose it after his chaotic day.  
  
Steffy lightly tapped his bicep, pulling out another camera to begin taking rapid pictures, “There she is!”  
  
Josslyn’s whistling rang through their ears, as the little girl remained completely serious onstage - moving in perfect (clumsy) unison with her ballet partners.  
  
While the crowd made pleased noises throughout the performance, Michael felt his heart surge with pride and gratitude. He was proud of his mini-me, his daughter who fought to be a ballerina and boss around an entire family; however, the bigger part of him cherished the opportunity to fuss for twenty-four hours, observing with amusement as his wife, daughter, and mother fussed over tutus and hairstyles.   
  
As the girls took a bow onstage, receiving the loudest of cheers, Michael resisted the urge to shout, _That’s my girl_ , and cheered appropriately with the other parents.  
  
Phoebe gave her parents a small wave, leaving the stage, and Michael could hear Steffy’s soft sniffle. Turning to his wife’s smile and happy tears, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and placed a kiss to her temple.   
  
Moving to whisper into her ear, feeling her arms snake around his waist, Michael smiled against her skin, “That was pretty damn perfect.”  
  
“Yeah? It was, wasn’t it?”   
  
Steffy and Michael returned to their seats. As the family struggled to remain silent, Steffy took Michael’s hand in hers – eliciting a wider grin from his lips.   
  
Soon, he felt her hands urge his into an awkward position; flattening his palm against her flat tummy, Michael frowned and waited for her to speak into his ear.  
  
“…think you’re ready to welcome another demand?"


End file.
